(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a retractable luggage pull rod, and more particularly to one adapted with a rotating hook to hang an object on the hook.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
To facilitate towing, a luggage or bag of is usually adapted with multiple castors and a built in retractable carrier frame to be pulled out for handling.